Pretty Girl
by Keiko Locket
Summary: Mai is annoyed at one of Naru's egotistical comments towards her, and decideds that a night out with her girls would help her forget the conversation. What happens in the nightclub, deffinately can't stay in the nightclub! Oneshot songfic! Naru/Mai R&R!


**A/N :** Hiii! Yes, it's me again! and I'm back with this short sonfic, inspired by the song I used!

well... I spose it's quite a long songfic, but whatever! I hope you enjoy it, and I also hope the characters weren't too OOC!

please R&R and tell me if you like it!

**Disclaimer :** I do not in any way own Ghost Hunt, or the Song Pretty Girl (the way) by Sugarcult :)

there.

OH! And one more thing, Mai is 18, yes.

* * *

She hated him. With every living piece of her soul, body and mind. He was the one person who could really hit that spot, which would make her flip, and shout verbal daggers in anyone's way. And it was no different today. Except for this time, it had felt like it had hit a whole new and different spot.

**Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.**

Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about.

She had walked into the SPR building; smile plastered on her face, as she automatically went to make Naru's tea. She had made sure than she had added an extra biscuit to the tray, as she made her way through to his office. Lightly tapping on the door, she heard a "come in" from behind it, and made her way in, gently walking to Naru's desk, placing it there and waiting. He looked up from his laptop at the girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?" He wondered, annoyance stirring in his voice. She looked at him, deep in thought, as if trying to think what to say. "Today, Mai?" She huffed, and all sense of politeness towards the boy fainted.

"Sorry! I'm only telling you that I'm leaving early today." She had said, turning on her heals and moving towards the door. Naru cleared his throat, and she looked back.

"What?" She snapped. He just looked at her and then sighed.

"Mai. You're not having any time off, or leaving early." He said, his emotionless mask was now intact. "And even if I considered it, I would need and explanation as to _why_." She looked at him, and he was amazed to see that she smiled widely at him.

"It's Keiko's 18th birthday, and we're all going out. So I was going to leave early to get ready." He just looked at her, shook his head and sighed.

"Going to tart yourself up really, aren't you Mai." He said, rhetorically. She stared at him, wide eyed. He had NOT just said that.

"What?" Mai said slowly and venomously. She narrowed her eyes at him and he just smirked. He loved when she was riled.

"Well… don't come whining back to me or anyone else, crying that some guy tried to or did make a move on you. You really should start wearing trousers. Or at _least_ skirts and dresses than don't act as a belt." He looked at her, and then looked down at his laptop, mentally cursing himself for not stopping sooner. He knew that hurt her, but he just couldn't control himself. He only wanted her to wear 'safer' clothes as he put it. He didn't want to see what her skimpy attires made men do. While still typing on his laptop, he heard Mai's footsteps draw nearer to him, until he, yet again, looked at the girl.

"Mai, look – "

_SLAP._

"I can't believe you just said that, Naru." She said, dangerously low, as he ignored the throbbing pain coming from his cheek. "I hate you, so much." Then, she ran out the room, slamming the door behind her, feeling tears threaten to fall, but then wiped them away before giving them the chance.

**And that's what you get for falling again;**

you can never get him out of your head.

And that's what you get for falling again;

you can never get him out of your head.

It's the way that he makes you feel.

It's the way that he kisses you.

It's the way that he makes you fall in love.

She hated him. Just the thought of him made her blood boil. Yet… he made her heart skip beats and her stomach flip whenever he gave her a secret smile once in a blue moon, or when he actually said "please and thank you." She loved him, and she hated herself for it. Yes. She hated him, but she loved him, and she hated herself for feeling that way. It all made sense to _her, _anyway. She shivered slightly, as she walked down the cold dark street of Tokyo, remembering to meet Keiko and the others outside a popular nightclub, '_Tenshi.'_ Everyone she knew went there, and it was her way of letting her hair down, and losing the memories of her previous conversation with her narcisstic boss. There she went again. Her blood was raising, but her stomach was flipping, but before she had time to even think about it, a squeal lead into a bone-crushing hug prevented her from this.

**She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and**

the killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men.

"MAI! You made it!" It was Keiko, and she was outside Tenshi. Wow. That was fast while over analysing thoughts of her boss. Mai just smiled and hugged her back. "I didn't your boss would let you out early enough to let you come!" Mai rolled her eyes at this, and smirked.

"Well, he didn't really have a choice." Keiko smirked back, and looked Mai up and down.

"Oh my gosh! Mai! You look amazing!" She squealed yet again, and all her friends around her agreed. She had worn a white strapless mini dress, which had the 'puffball' effect at the bottom, accustomed with white strapped heals, and accessories. Mai had thought so too, but then blushed, wondering if she had really over-done it. If she looked like a … _slut_. But she shook the thoughts off; deciding not to let Naru, yet again interrupt her night of fun. She smiled, linked her arms with Keiko, and waltzed into the nightclub, noticing the looks coming from the men outside the club smoking, winking at her and the group. Mai just winced, and walked past, not looking at them.

**  
And that's what you get for falling again;**

you can never get him out of your head.

And that's what you get for falling again;

you can never get him out of your head.

Her ears adjusted to the music instantly, and the group made their way to the bar. They walked through the dance floor, and took some seats up at the bar. Keiko ordered her, at to her surprise and slight dismay, didn't question her about "I.D." But she shrugged it off. Mai was sat next to her, facing the dance floor, drinking her coke and vodka. She was lost in thoughts of Naru, and then began to feel the same feeling again. She looked towards Keiko, and she just smiled, and pointed to the dance floor, over ridden with people dancing to the music. Mai nodded, hoping that this would take her mind off the sensation in her stomach.

They moved, and started to dance, swaying hips, lifting arms, shifting feet. It all came naturally to all of them. Especially Mai, who had long forgotten her problems, letting her body, be manipulated by the music.

She soon felt extra hands from behind her; place themselves on her thighs, swaying with her to the music. She was used to this every time she came, so she just went with it, and carried on dancing, throwing her arm backwards onto the neck behind her. She carried on dancing, grinding her hips with her partner, and moved closer, still not looking at the person. Then she felt hot breath tickle her exposed neck, and soft lips touch it gracefully. She stiffened at the touch, and she thought about what Naru had said.

'Well… don't come whining back to me or anyone else, crying that some guy tried to or did make a move on you.'

She moved away slightly, until she heard a voice caress her ears.

"Just go with it." The voice instructed. She knew that voice. She stopped, and quickly turned around, only to be met with lips locked on her own.

It's the way that he makes you feel.

It's the way that he kisses you.

It's the way that he makes you fall in love.

**It's the way that he makes you fall in love.**

Her eyes were wide open in shock, staring at the male infront of her, capturing her lips as his own. She was met with icy blue eyes, and a ruffle of black hair. He reluctantly broke the kiss and smirked at her.

"Naru…" She breathed. She was still stood with shock in her eyes. She then looked at him properly, and smiled. He was in some baggyish black jeans, and a plain black t-shirt. Not shirt. No tie added. A plain black t-shirt, with not a suit in sight. He lifted her chin up with his fingers, to his mouth, and whispered on her lips

"Don't gawk like that. It ruin's you're pretty face." He said as he once again kissed her, still in the middle of the dance floor. She was too in shock to push him away and scold him for saying that somewhat off-compliment, and she thought she would die with how many times her heartbeat jumped and skipped. Naru thought she was frozen from shock, until he felt her arms snake around his neck and draw him in closer, deepening the kiss.

**Pretty girl... pretty girl...**

Once they had stopped kissing, Mai dragged him outside of the club, feeling the bitter night's breeze nip at her shoulders, neck and chest. She shivered, but it didn't stop her from questioning him.

"What are you doing here?! What was… what was _that?!_" She said, while pointing her arm and index finger behind her towards the club, before her teeth started chattering. Before she knew it, he had drawn her into a hug, rubbing on her arms. She blushed slightly, and looked at him.

**Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
Pretty soon she'll figure out: you can never get him out of your head.**

"I didn't want the other men grab _my_ girl." He said as he grinned and her face filled with more red as it crept out from her cheeks. He leant down towards her and kissed her lightly on the lips, making her shudder. Once again, her stomach started flipping, and her heart started skipping. She loved this feeling. She loved Naru. Once again, he stopped, and looked at her.

"How did you know where I was?" She asked him quizzically. He just looked at her, laced his fingers with hers and smiled. His rare, genuine, secret smile that Mai loved so much.

"It's where everyone goes." She looked back towards the club, and decided that she'd call Keiko tomorrow and apologise for leaving early. She'd understand, Mai thought as she smirked to herself, moving closer to Naru as they walked hand in hand, smiling contently.

**It's the way that he makes you cry.  
It's the way that he's in your mind.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love.  
It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love...**

Yes, she concluded, she loved Naru and the many way's he made her feel, as she looked up at him, who was smirking at her. They had reached her apartment, and she snaked her arms around his neck, and he put his arms on her waist. She kissed him, and managed to get her key out of her purse, opening the door, still kissing him, and once in, he kicked the door shut, trailing kisses down her neck.

Yes. Keiko would _definitely_ understand tomorrow morning.

* * *

**A/N :** Please don't ask me to carry this on T.T I'm already doing Oblivious and Perfection of Her Pain! I have no timee!

But anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this.

Please review:)!


End file.
